A Different Destiny
by UsagiMulan
Summary: New Chapter coming soon. Summary, What if Nobu became Sayuri's danna?


The destiny brought before her, was not the one she desired. And there was very little that she could do to change it. But, could this destiny be as wonderful, as the desired one. Every in went to the fortune teller or read the almanac to learn the future. Is this name acceptable for a young maiko? Or should they travel to the east of Gion ?

"Every man has his destiny. But who needs to go to a fortune teller to find it? Do I go to a chef to find out If I'm hungry." came into her mind. Thinking about those words, she thought about something. Do people really need to find their destiny, before destiny found them?

That evening at the okiya, a certain young geisha, Sayuri was getting ready for another engagement at the teahouse . It has been two months, since Nobu became her danna. Inside, she was very fond of Nobu, but she missed the Chairman. However, this made her feel guilty, because the Chairman was his right hand man and friend. This was same feeling she felt, the time she hurt Nobu , when he found out that General Tottori became her danna.

She never forgot the conversation they had, after he found out who her danna was. He called her a fool for going to the general. The general was a man that, he didn't admire at all. Nobu told her that the general couldn't properly, take care of her. General Tottori, was only her danna for one year, but durning the war, he couldn't help her or any of geisha find a place to go, after the government shut down the okiyas in Gion. Nobu however, found a place at Mr. Arashino's , who was the kimono maker, that she met at the Baron's party, years before. Nobu was right, the general couldn't take her at all.

After the war, Nobu asked to become her danna. Sayuri still secretly wanted the Chairman, but now, she had to put those thoughts behind her for the sake of Nobu. "Sayuri, you must hurry. Or your going to be late!" said Okaasn, as the maid tied the obi around the beautiful kimono that Sayuri wore. Standing, in front of the mirror. She looked at the reflection, the snow covered face, cherry red lips and her grey-blue eyes. It's been a long time, since she dressed as a and felt like herself, again. After years of working in the fileds, she almost forgot that she was once a. The kimono was a light orange color, like the sun setting at dusk. There were also, tiny mountains of white that covered the entire silk kimono. "Yes, Okaasan."

Looking around her room, she tried to remember it, as best as she could. Because she would no longer live in the okiya. She resisted to leave at first, but a certain told her it wouldn't be wise to turn down the request of her danna. Therefore, She would began to take her stuff out next week and move out.

"Hurry!" After the obi was tied, Sayuri carefully walked down to the door entrance, slid on her wooden shoes and went inside the carriage, that was waiting outside.

When she arrived at the Ichiriki Teahouse, she was surprised to find that, Mameha was one of the other two geisha. She hasn't seen, since Nobu became her danna. Mameha looked at and secretly gave her a smile. Sayuri nodded her head slightly at Mameha and took her seat, next to her danna.

"Sayuri, you look very well, It's been a long time." the Chairman said , as he stared at the geisha. Nobu put down his cup of sake on the table and said. "Of course, she does! Her danna takes proper care of ."

"Danna is very kind to me." Sayuri couldn't stop looking at the Chairman , she couldn't help herself. Suddenly, the Chairman turned his head at Sayuri and she looked way. She couldn't do this any longer. Just then, Mameha began to speak. "I hear that the Chairman, is going to America."

"You are correct, I'm leaving next week. I have some business to do."

"The Chairman must not like Japan."

"That's not true, Sayuri, I like Japan, but I want to do some business with America."

The Chairman was leaving, This might be last time that she would ever see the. Inside the kimono that she wore, was the handkerchief, that she received from the Chairman, when she was a child. Sayuri kept it close to her heart, everday since she met the Chairman, but there was also, something else that she was keeping. It was the jewel that, Nobu gave her when he became her danna. Nobu gave her a piece of rock from the factories, that have been destroyed during the war. He told to keep it and when the time came that he would ask to became her danna, he would take the rock and exchange it for a jewel.

When Sayuri heard the news about the Chairman, she was very upset, but not as much, as she though she would. She still care for the Chairman , but the memory of the moments with Nobu was also there. She had unintentionally, become fond of both them. "What an opportunity." Sayuri said.

"Yes, it is."

Nobu got up from the table and looked at . "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" "Yes, Nobu san. " Sayuri stood up and followed Nobu outside. Sayuri had no idea, what Nobu wanted to talk to her about. They walked for about twenty minutes,without a single word, until Sayuri decided to said something. "Why, Nobu san has brought me out here?".

Nobu put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a mysterious object. It was a small black box, sitting in the plam of his hand. had no idea, what was going on. Nobu began to speak. "Sayuri, are you happy with me as your danna?"

Sayuri was shocked to hear this question. "I'm very happy with Nobu san as my danna." This was half true, she wasn't miserable with, but she still would have been happier with The Chairman or so, she thought.

Nobu opened the box carefully and revealed another jewel. "Sayuri, I want you to be my wife."


End file.
